


Bird Is The Word

by Sandboy28



Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: One mild swear word, Rampant adorableness, mouth soaping, parental disciplinary spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Loki has been spending too much time with his Midgardian friends. A new fascination with swearing gets the young Prince in trouble. Adorable teen Loki, funny Odin, sweet Frigga and one small bottom spanked and one cute mouth soaped!





	Bird Is The Word

“Mamma!” Excited sixteen year old Loki exclaimed, smiling broadly at his mother. “I got you a present for your birthday!” The boy held a tall cage in his hand. It contained an equally tall, long necked and long legged pink bird. Frigga smiled, looking slightly amused.   
“What is it darling?” She asked. Loki beamed with pride.   
“It’s a…Flabingo!” he announced, chuckling. “Isn’t it pretty?” The All Mother smiled warmly, kneeling to inspect the creature. It seemed perfectly happy to be in the cage.   
“Well, it is certainly the prettiest…Flabingo I’ve ever seen! Where did you get it, darling?” She asked, unsure she wanted to hear the answer.   
Loki sat the cage down and kissed his mother sweetly. “I got it from Midgard. It was with a shitload of other birds!” Frigga paused at the swear word and her face sobered.   
“Loki, where did you hear that phrase from?” She asked.  
“I heard it on Midgard mamma. Is it forbidden?” The boy asked, his big blue green eyes wide and innocent.   
“It is a swear word. Do not use it in front of your father or you’ll find yourself in trouble.” She warned. “It is a beautiful bird though and I thank you for it.” She smiled and kissed her young son’s head tenderly.   
“Can we put it in the garden mamma?” he asked. Frigga nodded, smiling.   
“Yes my sweet son.” She replied, giving him a gentle swat as he left. 

* * * *

“My wife, what is that hideous creature in the gardens?” The All Father asked, staring out at it as it stopped at the Koi pond to eat a few prized fish.   
“Loki says it’s a Falbingo or something.” She answered, trying not to laugh.   
“Flabingo?” He repeated, scratching his beard.   
“Yes, It’s my birthday present from our son.” She and Odin locked eyes and had a laugh. The elderly God walked away, shaking his head. Frigga just hoped the boy wouldn’t try to explain where he got it. 

* * * *

Thor, who had spent quite a bit of time on Midgard by this time saw the strange bird and commented to Odin. “Where did we get a flamingo father?” Odin looked at him, suppressing laughter.   
“Loki called it a ‘flabingo.’ Apparently it is his birthday present to his mother.”   
“It needs to be near a water source with plenty of fish.” Thor explained. Odin nodded.   
“Yes, it has already devoured my prized goldfish. I shall install a pond with many fish to feed it.”   
“You will also need to determine its sex and provide it with a mate.” Thor interjected. Odin looked at him, incredulous.   
“Will I also be organizing its social calendar?” He asked, making Thor break into uproarious laughter.   
“I will see to its needs father.” Thor said, wiping his eyes as tears of mirth sprang into them. He took his leave to see to the bird’s needs.   
Odin strolled to the Observatory to find Heimdall, as usual looking out into the Universe. “How goes your day my friend?” He asked the big sentry. Heimdall smiled and turned to him.   
“All is well my King. I watch for our young Prince to return from Midgard.” Odin nodded sagely. “He visits his friends there.”   
“I see. And what kinds of friends are these?” Odin asked.   
“They seem to be good ones. Currently they are in a shop with him, choosing clothing for him.”   
“Indeed. Very well. Keep me apprised.” The old man walked away, satisfied. 

* * * *

Loki called for the Bifrost several hours later. When he arrived, Heimdall stared at him, a rare look of surprise on his face. “My Prince. You look…human.” Loki wore black jeans, which made his long, slender legs look even longer. He had on a black T-shirt with a profane slogan on the front. His hair, which had long been Loki’s pride was cropped short! On his feet he wore white trainers. He looked like a typical Earth boy instead of a Prince. He was smiling broadly.   
“You like it?” He asked. The sentry stared at him wordlessly, finally clearing his throat.   
“You look…very nice with the exception of the swearing on your shirt.” He pointed to the slogan. Loki, who didn’t know a swear word on Midgard at all, frowned. He couldn’t just stroll through the corridors shirtless so he hurried toward his quarters, hoping no one would see the shirt. Naturally, he was intercepted by his father. Odin stood before him, drinking it all in. To say he looked shocked would be an understatement. His eyes fell on the shirt and a storm cloud began to brew on his face. Loki’s shoulders slumped.   
“Father. I can explain.” He began. Odin glared at him.   
“My friends on Midgard bought this for me. I did not know the slogan was a swear word father.” He looked at his father timidly, waiting for doom to fall.   
“Well, remove the shirt at once. You may wear the rest of it. Your hair is very short.” With that, Odin walked away, leaving Loki sighing with relief. He flew to his room and took the shirt off, changing into a tunic. Everyone he passed commented on his short hair. He began to wish he had never cut it.   
Frigga sat with her husband in the garden as Loki’s present worked tirelessly to destroy every decorative feature it could. It was also leaving stinking droppings everywhere. A hapless gardener slipped and busted his backside in it as the Royal couple looked on. Odin rubbed his beard and fetched a sigh. “Have you seen Loki’s new look?” He asked. His wife looked at him, puzzled. She had not seen her son since he returned from Asgard.   
“Why? What has he done now?” She asked.   
“His hair is short. He cut it to look more like his Midgardian friends. He also wears some of their clothing.” He replied, sounding frustrated. “This is not to mention the profanity he has been picking up from them.” He added as the bird emitted a loud and annoying squawk. Frigga was fighting to keep a straight face but lost the fight at the sound of the bird. She chuckled as Odin looked on dryly. His expression apparently tickled her as well.   
“I am sorry my husband. I have heard Loki use those crude phrases. I’ve had a talk with him. I honestly think he doesn’t know the Midgardian profanity well enough to avoid using it.”  
“Well if I hear it again I will tan his little bottom.” The All Father warned. Frigga inwardly hope Loki would be careful. 

* * * *

Things went well for several days. Loki’s girlfriend, Zarabeth told him he looked very cute with his new haircut so he decided to let it grow back naturally. To make up for his recent run-ins with his father he worked hard at his Princely duties. Odin was pleased and allowed him to return to Earth frequently.   
The All Father brought both Thor and Loki to Vannaheim to assist rebuilding the new government. He and Thor played the diplomatic role while Loki gathered a large group of other teens to help their parents. Everything was going well until Loki accidentally swore in front of the new King. He clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes wide with fear. Odin, hoping to maintain his dignity glared at the boy. The newly installed King merely laughed. “I am sure the boy didn’t mean to say what he did.” The man said to Odin, diplomatically. Nothing more was said until the three came back across the Bifrost to Midgard.   
The minute the three landed in the Observatory, Odin grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and marched him to his bed chambers. Loki’s face was frozen in terror. His father fairly threw him into the room and grabbed him again, dragging him to the bathing chamber. He found a large bar of soap and told Loki to open his mouth and shoved the soap in. He shook his finger at the boy, daring him to spit it out as he marched him to the bed. Once there, he plopped down and dragged Loki over his knee, pulling his leggings down to his knees. Loki cried out around the nasty object in his mouth as Odin spanked him, rapidly reddening his bottom.   
The soap was dissolving in his mouth, gagging him as his father lit a fire on his backside. He was crying now and biting deeper into the nasty tasting soap with every swat. Tears and drool mixed on his chin and dripped onto the floor. Recognizing that he had successfully taken Loki to the ninth ring of Hell, he stopped spanking him and yanked the soap from his mouth. The young Prince lay limp, sobbing and gagging. Odin picked him up and cuddled him for a moment and righted his leggings carefully. He stood the boy up and walked him to the fountain and allowed him to rinse the acrid tasting soap from his mouth. Loki didn’t know which end was worse as he had never been punished at both ends before.   
Still hitching the occasional sob, a broken and dejected Loki walked back to the bed and carefully sat down. Odin knelt before him. He put his finger under the boy’s chin and lifted his face, looking into his huge, teary eyes. “Now. There will be no more profanity from you. Do I make myself clear?” He said, sounding much less angry.   
“Y…yes s..s..sir.” He replied, hitching a residual sob. Loki sat on the bed, head down, rubbing at his sore behind and looking abjectly miserable. Odin began to wonder if he had not been a bit hard on him. After all, it was just swearing. He gathered Loki into an embrace and held him, rocking him and whispering in his ear. After a while the boys tears calmed. “I’m…I’m sorry pappa.” He said pitifully. Odin patted and rubbed his back, shushing him.   
“I know. It’s alright now. You are forgiven.”   
Even though the taste of the nasty soap still lingered in his mouth, Loki yawned and fell asleep in his father’s arms. Odin laid him down on his side and gently peeled his leggings down. The boy’s little bottom was a dark shade of pink and very sore looking. He rubbed it gently and Loki moaned in his sleep. The old man felt terrible. He rose and walked out the door, down the corridor to the Healers. The elderly Healer met him at the door.   
“I have nothing for your love life.” She growled at The All Father. He smiled and asked her for some salve for his son’s sore bottom. “You abuse that boy.” She sniped, handing him a jar of cream. She slapped Odin’s backside hard, making him jump away from her hand. It made her laugh. “How does that feel you old goat?’ She growled as he scooted down the corridor away from her.   
Loki was still asleep. His pale little face was so sweet and calm. Odin leaned down and kissed it tenderly. He sat next to Loki and rolled him onto his tummy. The boy was boneless and stayed where Odin put him. He pulled the leggings down and opened the jar, applying some of the salve to Loki’s glowing bottom. He stirred, but did not awaken as his father doctored him. When he had covered the entire small surface he recovered Loki’s leggings, kissed his sleeping face again and left the jar of salve on his dresser. 

* * * * 

When he awoke an hour later, Loki was surprised to find that his bottom was a bit less painful than usual. It was still sore, but that terrible sting was gone which usually lasted all day. He went to his full length mirror and checked. His bottom was covered in some greasy salve. His father had applied the stuff while he slept. He smiled, grateful for the intervention and washed his face and thoroughly brushed his teeth to try and rid his mouth of the perfumed and odious soap residue. He combed his hair and walked to the Dining Hall for dinner, vowing to himself to never use Midgardian slang again. At least until he was a grownup.


End file.
